Shanitto
Shanitto is Arch-Magister of the Empire, and one of its most powerful spellcasters, said to be only third, after Grand Master Yimo and the Emperor himself. Simply known as the Lady of the Empire, Shanitto has quite the reputation not only for magical expertise, but also her feistiness that is unusual for a little Gnome of her stature. Personality Above all, Shanitto is probably famed for her quirky behavior. Her maniacal laugh and her ambitious nature tend to intimidate others despite the fact she is a pint sized gnome. Never one to be let her size be her weakness, Shanitto is also a formidable magic user. She is expert in the mage mastery and has even skills in holy and druidic magics, though she cannot change form, she can use a vast array of spells at her disposal. She was tutored by none other than Grand Master Yimo himself. An Arch-Magister in her very own right she is never hesitant to use her vast powers in her own defense should the need come to it, but she is far more formidable when it comes to her wit. She is one of Yimo's advisors for a reason, her intelligence nearly just as brilliant. Imperial Service Shanitto did not join the Empire until after the defeat of the Lich King. Her service was always to the Kirin Tor, though she craved more knowledge. Unlike others who craved dark and sinister secrets, Shanitto wanted to master all forms of magic that were acceptable such as holy, shamanistic and elemental, on top of the arcane sorceries that the mages of Dalaran specialized in. She knew that the great libraries of Dalaran, though wealthy in knowledge, were limited in what they had. The Kirin Tor tended to look down on other forms of magic as second rate and unworthy of studying, but Shanitto knew they could be extremely useful. Shanitto had heard of the Empire's library and collection of vast ancient tomes. The Imperial Archives were not accessible to just anyone, but only the most trusted of mages. It was also a library that was under the direct authority of the Grand Master of the Empire. As a member of the Kirin Tor, Shanitto did not have any access to the Imperial Archives, despite Dalaran being on friendly terms with the Empire. She decided instead to join the Empire's own magic corps where she demonstrated an immense talent for magic. It was little wonder to others since she was well known as a former member of the Kirin Tor herself, as was Grand Master Yimo who asked her to join the Imperial Masters. Shanitto agreed. Shanitto was warmly welcome in the Imperial Masters, as she was amongst her fellow Gnome kind. They assisted each other in learning new forms of magic, particularly the fields of holy magic and nature magic. She ascended to the respectable rank of High Master of the Empire, a parallel rank to that of a High Councilor. She also became a part of close group of Gnomish advisors, as was Master Kobili, who kept the Emperor informed of any possible troubles. Category:Gnomes Category:Imperial Masters Category:The Empire